deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super 17 VS Metal Overlord
Description DBZ VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Which ultimate creation made by a mad scientist only for this creation to rebel will win? Interlude Wiz: There's plenty of mad scientists in gaming! Dr. Eggman of Sonic the Hedgehog & Dr. Gero of DBZ are just a few of many. But then they're creations are arrogant, dominant, ultimate, and most of all, rebels. Like Super 17, Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. Boomstick: And Metal Overlord, Metal Sonic's ultimate form & Dr. Eggman's ultimate creation! He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to determine, who would win, a Death Battle. Super 17 Wiz: Long ago, in a show that made absolutely no sense, there existed an all-powerful Android, by the name of, Super 17. Being fused with the old Android 17 & an extra modified Android 17, they formed Super 17. Boomstick: Super 17 crushed, while all in Super Saiyan, the entirety of the Z Fighters, including Super Saiyan 4 Goku! Super 17's most notable ability is too absorb all types of energy blasts, but his largest feat demonstrating this is when he absorbed a pist off Super Saiyan 4 Goku's full powered Kamehameha. Base form Goku is planet busting, and in GT, his base form is as powerful as a full powered Super Saiyan. So, his Super Saiyan form is the equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2's power. When Super Saiyan 2 comes, that's doubled. Super Saiyan 3 would be 20x more powerful, and Super Saiyan 4, cause he can easily match and surpass a Great Ape, something supposedly far above anything else a Saiyan can bring, would be 50x more powerful. When angered, Goku gets even stronger, so let's assume Super Saiyan 4's Kamehameha in that scene was twice as powerful. Large Planet Busting x124 is estimatingly how much Super 17 tanked, which is very reasonable considering Kaioken works similarly to getting angered, and when Vegeta was angered in Dragon Ball Super, he jumped from being one-shoted effortlessly by Beerus to forcing him to use one tenth of his power. A HUGE boost. Granted, Super 17 had to stabilize the power after this, he still shrugged it off as if it were literally NOTHING, and harnessed that very power to kill others. Wiz: A great feat, to be sure. Combining that with how he then absorbed 18's energy, and before all this effortlessly curbstomped Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Oob. PLUS, they were all Super Saiyan. He's gonna be powerful in this fight. We're acting as if Super 17 were never killed and absorbed all that power. Anyway, getting off his power level, his skills are threatening as well. Boomstick: He can shoot an Energy Ball Wave Volley at enemies, a commonly used attack, which K.O.'d the aforementioned Z Fighters in a few hits. He can also obviously attack with punches, kicks, tackles, he's extremely talented in hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: He can also take off his arm, which then turns into a Machine-Gun, and a powerful one at that. It shatters boulders, and nearly killed Oob, a reincarnation of Kid Buu, if I may add. He can also sense the vibrations of enemies' molecular structures all around him, allowing him to even sense Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Instant Transmission! Boomstick: Also, you may hate us for this, but his ultimate attack DOES resemble a Black Hole. If we were to assume Super 17 creates a Black Hole during this attack, he'd be extraordinary. However, it's more believable to say it's a ball of Ki. This attack was able to kill a weakened Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Yeah, you heard me! But Goku's will caused him to teleport out of the way. He can also create barriers so powerful, they'll easily block attacks from point-blank range, such as a Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Kamehameha coming from both hands attempting to kamikaze. Wiz: Super 17 easily outspeeds even the likes of Super Saiyan 4 Goku, someone with 74x his normal MFTL speeds, making Super 17's reactions insane, and his travel speed even better! He's strong enough to overpower the likes of Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten, Oob, & even Gohan! We all know how strong these bastards are. And his durability as stated before could likely be INSANE. He could possibly be holding a Black Hole, assuming it isn't, he still tanked a blast of Large Planet Busting power amplified 124 times over, and needed to catch his breath. He's also got a supercomputer mind, being the ultimate syborg created by TWO geniuses, Dr. Gero & Dr. Mew. However, his only weakness is when he's constantly absorbing energy. Boomstick: WRONG! It's stated after that battle that the good part of Super 17 was stunning himself and resisting the energy to not get even stronger, meaning he had resistance against himself, which will NOT be allowed in this battle. Wiz: Looks like Super 17 ain't got any weaknesses. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Super 17: I'll never understand these earthlings with they're emotions. Let's clear out the rest of this planet's threat to us, even though it is quite small. I'll start with this pathetic louse before he gets a chance to embarrass himself again. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Metal Overlord Wiz: Metal Sonic, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, to be the ultimate creation & destroy Sonic, was a near success. Sonic was almost defeated by Metal Sonic, but a small difference in power gave Sonic the edge. However, later, Metal Sonic returned, copied all main characters in the Sonicverse, & transformed into his ultimate form, Metal Overlord. Boomstick: Metal Overlord is OP, & that's all there is to it! He can shoot crystal pillars from his body, launch spikes from his back as homing missiles, & can also fire his Left Claw as a homing attack that'll trap enemies in Crystal Cage, which is easily planetary. He also can fly at the speed of light, & manipulate Chaos Control to stop time for about 20 seconds. Very impressive! Wiz: This isn't even close to all. He can effortlessly lift & throw about 300 tons, fly at the speed of light, can tank blows from Super Sonic, Super Tails, & Super Knuckles, who are all planetary, nearly unscathed, & can even copy moves from enemies, like how he did to Shadow with Chaos Control. Not only this, but he's a brilliant robot, who can match smarts from the likes of Eggman, a man with an I.Q. of 300! Crazy, right? Boomstick: Rather small analysis, eh? Why don't we give him Metal Sonic's abilities too? Wiz: Fine by me. Boomstick: In that case, he can dissolve into the ground to hide. Not only this, but he can generate the Black Shield, a nigh-indestructible barrier, & even perform things like Homing Attack! Wiz: However, Metal Overlord may be powerful, but he IS cocky... Boomstick: Still a badass in my book... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Metal Overlord: See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything! I shall become the ultimate overlord, ruling as the world's most supreme being! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are '''set.' It's time to settle this debate once and for all.'' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! Metal Sonic then transformed atop the skyscraper, the Sonic Cast below on the ground. "Great! NOW how do we stop him?!" Knuckles asked aloud. "RrrrraaHGG! Quit WHINING! He's NOT going to be hard!" Shadow replied. "Then I'D like to watch YOU GET DESTROYED!" Knuckles shouted. "Guys, we can do th-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Metal Overlord blasted them with missiles, & someone else blasted them with Energy Balls. When the dust cleared, Super 17 stood next to the knocked out Sonic Characters. "Man, this planet's 'warriors' aren't really that tough." he stated & sighed. "How disappointing this is." "YOU!" Metal Overlord shouted, catching 17's attention. "You seem like an EXCELLENT slave!" "I'm sorry." Super 17 replied, & turned to look at Metal Overlord. "But WHAT DID YOU SAY??!! I DON'T SERVE ANYONE, ESPECIALLY NOT OVERGROWN RATS!!!" "You... WILL REGRET YOU SAID THAT, YOU PUTRID, WEAK, MORTAL!!!" Metal Overlord replied, & prepared for battle. "Great, the dramatic 'I wish I were a God' element that people overuse... Damn, I'm shaking in my boots." Super 17 said with a smirk, & also entered a battle stance. THIS BATTLE WILL KEEP YOU ON THE EDGE... FIGHT!!! Super 17 immediately dodged Metal Overlord's claw, attempting to Crystal Cage, & fired an Energy Ball Wave Volley. Metal countered this by firing a barrage of Crystal Pillars, which blasted through the Energy Balls, surprising 17. He then kicked each crystal coming at him, shattering them to pieces. "Ha! Is that all you got?!" Super 17 taunted, & Metal Overlord ripped the skyscraper from the ground & threw it at 17, who blasted it into 2 with an Energy Ball. Super 17 then prepared his ultimate attack, & fired, but Metal Overlord used Black Shield, halting the attack, but shattering the shield. "WHAT?! HOW?!" Metal questioned, & was responded with a punch to the face, followed by a kick, & a blast of Energy from Super 17. Metal was sent sprawling backwards, but caught himself rather quickly. Metal then fired Energy Ball Wave Volley, which surprised Super 17 greatly, but he simply tanked the hits, absorbing the energy. "Yes! YES! MAKE ME STRONGER, YOU FOOL!!" Super 17 shouted, stabilized the energy, & punched Metal Overlord's gut in what seemed like a split-second. Super 17 began laughing as he zoomed around Metal Overlord, punching, kicking, & blasting him, until... "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" (Music Stops) Time stopped, & Metal Overlord flew away to gain some distance, then fired 14 homing missiles, 2 Crystal Pillars, & launched his claw as well. (Music Resumes) Time resumes, & Super 17 effortlessly blasted all the missiles & crystals out of the sky with Energy Ball Wave Volley. However, through the dust, Metal's claw caught 17, & Crystal Cage launched. "You call THIS power?! GOKU WAS STRONGER!!!" Super 17 shouted, & created his shield, blocking the entire attack, & then he blasted him with his ultimate attack, destroying Metal's claw. 17 then zoomed above Metal, & tackled him downward, & onto the ground. However... When the dust cleared, 17 didn't see anyone. "Wait..." 17 said to himself. (Music Stops) Super 17 closed his eyes... ... ... ... ... ... ...Still closed... ... ... ... ... ...Still... ... *sighs*... ... ... ... ... ...*looks at watch*... ... ... HOLY SHIT!! Metal Overlord emerged from the ground, just to be blasted in the gut with a charged Energy Ball, & was sent flying. "Shall we finish this?" Super 17 asked, smirking. Super 17 flew below Metal Overlord, & punched him upwards, flew above him & into space, charged his ultimate attack, & blasted Metal Overlord directly, also hitting the Earth, causing it's core to split, & explode. K.O.! Super 17 smirked, as he seen Metal's remains float by. He then incinerated them with an Energy Ball, & flew away. Conclusion Wiz & Boomstick: ...Damn... Wiz: Well, anyways, there's quite a few reasons why Metal Overlord sadly lost. Destructive Capacity is a big one. While Metal Overlord is DEFINITELY Planet Level, Super 17 is most likely Small Galaxy Level, with how many Large Planets he could destroy, since he IS superior to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Also, if Metal copied his abilities, it wouldn't matter, since he runs on his OWN power source, & doesn't also copy the foe's power. This is clearly shown with Chaos Control. While Metal can stop time for 20 seconds, Shadow can stop it for nearly a whole minute. And Super 17 could absorb them anyway. Boomstick: Also, Chaos Control & stealth were easily countered by Super 17. How, you may ask? WELL, if 17 can sense Goku while using Instant Transmission, & can sense molecular structures, there's no way Metal could sneak around or confuse him with Chaos Control. Instant Transmission is INSTANT. Try walking outside & sensing time. That's basically what Super 17 did. Wiz: Also, Super 17 had a MASSIVE edge in durability. While Metal Overlord tanked 3 Planetary foes unscathed, Super 17 tanked a Small Galaxy Level Kamehameha unscathed, PLUS a Kamikaze attempt with his shield. Boomstick: Super 17 may have not been as strong, but his speed was WAY higher. In the games, Goku traveled a Galaxy, showing he's MFTL. When in this fight, Goku was in Super Saiyan 4, so multiply that already crazy speed by 74, & that's how fast 17 is, while Metal's only lightspeed, maybe slightly FTL, since he's still slower than Super Sonic. Looks like Metal got canned. Wiz: The winner is Super 17. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles